


I'm Kissing You

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·盼霓太太的点梗，脑洞为当金天天看见牛哥撩妹不成反被亲的场景之后发生的一切，是个小短篇·可能有ooc，私设众多，不喜勿入，真人无关，上升头秃·逗比欢脱沙雕风，下半篇可能会有车？？？？？？·这个梗要是不开车真的有点说不过去emmmmmmmmmmm我尽量吧，实在不行就找个接盘侠帮忙





	I'm Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zpanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/gifts).



 

    休假日，金博洋背着自己那个价值不菲的包去医院看望正处于恢复期的隋文静。他推开病房的门时，隋文静正趴在枕头上玩着手机，而韩聪在旁边按照医生的嘱咐给她按摩腿部肌肉。  
    “桶总在看啥呢这么高兴，嘴巴都快咧到耳根子后面去了。”  
    看着隋文静捂着嘴巴握着手机在那里憋笑憋到整个人都在抖，金博洋好奇地探过去一个脑袋，却猝不及防被隋文静一巴掌打在了眼睛上，整个人往后踉踉跄跄差点一屁股坐到地上摔到尾椎骨。  
    不过再想想自己日常练习单跳摔屁股墩和自己曾经发出去的被吐槽成“冰上如履平地地上如履薄冰”、老铁们一致认为蠢得不行的尬舞平地摔短视频，他很识相地闭了嘴，把那句原本要脱口而出的嚷嚷硬是咽进了肚子里。  
    “没事儿，就是翻着以前的比赛看看而已。”隋文静收回手掌继续捧着手机。  
    “那有啥搞笑的，我记得你笑点不是越来越高了吗？跟你的年龄成正比增长。”金博洋莫名其妙。  
    “您老可闭嘴吧。”隋文静闻言翻了个白眼，“谁还像你一样整天笑得露出八颗牙齿的？还有，时间是公平的，我老你也老。”  
    “我记得聪哥那张照片上不也笑得露牙了吗？”金博洋拿起手机就要把那张作为证据的照片翻出来怼到隋文静眼前力证自己并没有在胡说八道，“还有你也是。”  
    “啥玩意儿？”正在给隋文静按摩的韩聪莫名被cue抬起了头满脸问号，“你说哪张照片？”  
    “等会儿，憋急，我翻出来给你俩看。”  
    正在手机当中的海量照片里翻找了好一会儿的金博洋终于找到了那张照片，噔噔噔跑到病床跟前的时候，隋文静没看他一眼，直接把手机扔在他面前。  
    “老铁，你在翻照片的时候，我看见了这个。”  
    手机屏幕上的图像像素并不高，看上去有些年代了，画面上，有一男一女正面对面地跳舞，男的穿着蓝色连帽衫，女的穿着一身黑裙子，还是个金发女郎。  
    金博洋定睛一看：“这啥？”  
    “你男朋友17岁的时候跑的一场演出。”隋文静下巴枕在双手上。  
    正当金博洋看清楚了那是羽生结弦的脸之后还没来得及感叹一句“年轻时候的羽生也太帅了我了个丢”之前，画面一转，漂亮的金发女郎扳过17岁的羽生结弦的脸就在他的脸上亲了一下，甚至还留下了清晰的口红印。  
    金博洋不仅活在当下，也愣在当下。  
    大半天没听到动静的隋文静回过头，发现金博洋一只手拿着他自己的手机，另一只手拿着隋文静的手机愣在原地吓成了一座一米七高的石像，看上去十分灰败。  
    “咋了？”这回轮到隋文静一脸白人问号了，“聪哥，去，把我手机拿过来。”  
    韩聪唯唯诺诺地走过去从金博洋手里把搭档的手机拿了下来还给了隋文静。  
    隋文静一看，也愣了几秒钟，然后爆发出了魔性的桶式大笑。  
    “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天啊金天天。”  
    韩聪看着原本好好地趴着让自己按摩脚突然仰天大笑的搭档和依然毫无反应站在原地疑似石化的金博洋，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
    等到隋文静的笑声终于收住之后，金博洋终于动了。  
    只见他攥着自己的手机，一张娃娃脸上乌云密布。  
    “我先走了，回见。”  
    看着一言不发手脚麻利地收拾着东西然后跑出了病房的金博洋，满头问号的韩聪询问自己的搭档金博洋今天是犯了什么病的时候，隋文静双手一摊，表示这与我无关。  
    “反正，最近这段日子应该又不安宁了。”  
    隋文静十分淡定地拿起手机截了屏，然后po上了社交软件，点赞量呈几何倍数迅速增长。  
    “有好戏看了。”

 

    接到了金博洋的视频通话邀请的戈米沙和宇野昌磨是懵逼的。戈米沙不知道自己这个屁事儿贼多的老铁这个时候又要搞什么幺蛾子出来，宇野昌磨则想不通自己过去这一个赛季有什么表现不妥的地方会让自己这位亲爱的宿敌大动干戈地来找自己。  
    洗完了澡的金博洋把毛巾随手一扔就呈大字型躺在了床上，拿着手机，看着两位国际友人相继连线完毕之后，他说出了自隋文静的病房中出来之后的第一句话。  
    “你们看见桶姐发的动态了吗？”  
    开门见山不带任何拐弯抹角的一句话让戈米沙和宇野昌磨更加蒙圈。  
    “什么动态？”戈米沙一脸不解，“你绑羊角辫的照片和跳跃表情包？”  
    “如果是这样我就懒得找你了。”金博洋翻了个白眼，“你看过羽生的冰演吗？”  
    “你男朋友的冰演次数多了去了，我哪知道你说的是哪一场？”这一次轮到戈米沙翻了个白眼，“说正事，否则我就挂电话了啊。”  
    “我看见隋选手发的动态了。”宇野昌磨不紧不慢地开口插话了，“你说的是羽生前辈和另一位女选手斗舞还被亲了脸的那一张照片？”  
    “哦豁？原来这么劲爆的吗？”自封为八卦之王的戈米沙立刻兴致高涨，“你俩先等会儿，我切出去看看。”  
    金博洋满脸黑线地看着戈米沙掐了视频通话之后没过五分钟，那张满是胡茬的脸又重新出现在手机屏幕上。  
    “原来你说的是这场啊。”戈米沙一脸“原来如此”的表情，“怎么？你是闲得胃疼翻你男朋友的黑历史然后翻到了这个结果被桶总发出去了？”  
    “你再胡诌我就用冰刀打你了啊。”金博洋的脸黑得如同墨汁。  
    “来啊，无所畏惧。”  
    被戈米沙的不着调气到了的金博洋决定把他晾在一边跟看上去更理智沉稳一些的宇野昌磨展开深切会晤。  
    “呃，这场冰演我也看过。”  
    鉴于之前戈米沙在作死的边缘大鹏展翅的言行，本来也抱着看热闹不嫌事儿大心理的宇野昌磨决定摆正态度和眼前这位疑似打翻了醋坛子的宿敌说话。  
    “因为……博洋选手你知道的嘛，西方人都比较热情的，所以……呃……”  
    宇野昌磨说到一半也语塞了，他不知道怎么说才能让眼前疑似已经火冒三丈的青梅竹马息怒并且恢复理智。  
    “我才不管那些乱七八糟的。”  
    金博洋的声音冷冷地响起来。  
    “反正，告诉羽生，休赛季我不去日本了。还有，他等着睡沙发吧。”  
    比起这两句话宇野昌磨其实更想看金博洋拿着冰刀家暴撩妹不成反被亲的羽生结弦一顿，虽然这已经是七年之前的事情了，不过在这俩已经好上了的情况下，看到这一幕还是不免会醋意大发，至于跪搓衣板还是榴莲或者是主机板，宇野昌磨认为他并不需要考虑这么多。  
    反正这两个人很会玩，不知道他们会玩出什么花样来。宇野昌磨暗自腹诽道。  
    “好的，我原封不动转告给他。”  
    “谢谢，我会记得少给你们喂狗粮的。”  
    宇野昌磨顿时被一口水呛到了。

 

    正在家乡跑冰演的羽生结弦忽然发现了一件事情。  
    无论他如何在冰演上耍帅撩妹散发荷尔蒙并且让参加了同一场冰演的后辈、在4月份的韩国冰演上和金博洋建立了友谊的纪平梨花和虽然语言不通但原本关系就不错的扎吉托娃拍了照片录了像发给金博洋，对方始终都毫无反应，连一个标点符号都没有回复。  
    休演后，他拿着自己的手机坐在后台发呆。  
    “Rika，你说天天为什么不理我？”  
    正在收拾东西准备和约好了的好姐妹去逛街的纪平梨花十分奇怪地看了自己十分崇拜的前辈一眼。  
    “可能博洋选手最近比较忙？在忙着下赛季的编舞吧。”  
    “可是休赛季他会忙到连我的消息都不回复吗？”  
    正值16岁花季还没谈过恋爱的少女纪平梨花闻言摇了摇头，表示并不理解其中的缘由。  
    “那我还真的不知道。”  
    纪平梨花离开之后，偌大的房间就只剩下呆坐着的羽生结弦了。  
    他望着天花板回想了一下自己这个赛季以来的表现并且没有发现任何不对劲的地方，实在想不出任何可能性的羽生结弦选择向老友们寻求帮助。  
    这个时候，金博洋忽然发来了一张照片。  
    看到这张照片的羽生结弦顿时一愣。  
    “说说这是怎么回事吧。”  
    附带一句冷冰冰的话。  
    ——你经历过绝望吗？  
    羽生结弦切身感受到了这样的情绪。  
    然后，宇野昌磨也给他发来了消息。  
    ——博洋选手让我告诉你，这个休赛季他不会来日本了。  
    ——还有，前辈，做好睡沙发的准备吧。  
   

    从冰上下来，金博洋没有再跟老铁们日常插科打诨，而是直接套了刀套就往更衣室跑，还没等老铁们反应过来，他已经脚底抹油一溜烟跑没影了。  
    自从隋文静翻出来羽生结弦那段堪称黑历史的冰演视频并且看到那极具冲击性的一幕之后，金博洋只要一闭上眼睛，羽生结弦那张被印了口红唇印的脸就不断在脑海里晃来晃去刷着存在感，以至于在冰上“旋转跳跃我闭着眼”的时候也没集中注意力，啪叽一声摔在了冰上，正在和各自的搭档练捻转的韩聪和金杨被这一声吓得条件反射回过头看了一眼，差点没接住隋文静和彭程以至于发生“中国双人滑顶尖选手练习时不幸摔落冰面砸伤”这样的世纪悲剧。  
    后果就是在冰上呆坐了五分钟的金博洋先后收到了来自他桶姐葱哥江哥的白眼和嫌弃。  
    “天总这两天是咋了，老是魂不守舍的，虽然他单跳日常摔屁股墩儿不过这几天摔得也太频繁了吧。”金杨望着一下冰就溜了的金博洋的背影满脸“江式问号”。  
    “你不知道他练四周的同时早就把魂给甩飞了吗？”差点再次重复从高处摔下来的惨痛经历的隋文静此时此刻只想对金博洋翻无数个白眼。  
    两位双人男伴露出恍然大悟的表情。  
    深夜，躺在自己床上的金博洋翻了无数个身，被子都被他揉成了一团，终究还是没能睡着。  
    金博洋自认为并不是什么小肚鸡肠斤斤计较的人，但是他一看见羽生结弦那张被印上了口红印还笑出了鱼尾纹的笑脸，心里就不爽，非常不爽。  
    金博洋估摸着今晚自己应该是睡不着觉了，于是一骨碌从床上坐了起来，拿起手机，点开了和戈米沙的视频通话连线。  
    “老铁，这么晚了又什么事儿啊。”  
    手机屏幕上出现了戈米沙困得眼皮直打架的脸。  
    “就睡不着呗。”  
    “那你好歹告诉我你是因为啥事儿才睡不着的啊。”  
    “不就……不就那张照片嘛！”  
    “原来如此。”戈米沙在那头打了一个大大的哈欠，“所以天总，你这是吃醋了？”  
    被戳中了心思，金博洋立刻语塞了。  
    “我明儿还跟美女有约，迟到了是会降低我的印象分的，你要是没啥事儿的话，那我就先睡了啊。”  
    “别！等会儿！”  
    眼看戈米沙要挂电话，金博洋急了。  
    “我问你，你觉得我和羽生，谁比较撩？”  
    “哈？”戈米沙还以为是什么正经问题，“这你还看不出来吗？你没去巴黎高速公路飚过车感受一下？”  
    “什么高速公路，那是散步道！”金博洋纠正他。  
    “总之，我看那几套节目的时候，耳朵里压根儿听不见音乐，全都是尖叫声。”戈米沙说着又打了个哈欠，“不要跟我提你当年跳过的探戈，根本不是一个级别。”  
    “我以为我当年已经表现得很撩了。”金博洋听到这样的评价内心自然是十分不服气的。  
    “您老还和普鲁申科普皇对飚过呢，对比那叫一个鲜明。”  
    “那我到底是哪里表现得不够好？！”金博洋抓着手机恨不得把它当成戈米沙的肩膀使劲晃。  
    “一句话，你还不够骚。”戈米沙揉着眼睛下了结论，“你说，探戈这个舞蹈吧，本来就挺那啥的，你不那啥点，观众怎么会觉得那啥呢？”  
    金博洋本来就不太好使的脑子顿时被戈米沙给绕住了。  
    “实在不知道怎么办，你去看看我跳的那些表演滑，总能给你点启发吧。”  
    “我是不会往我自己身上裹渔网的。”金博洋一句话把戈米沙堵死。  
    戈米沙闻言翻了个白眼：“那我还真帮不了你了，告辞。”  
    说完，他就掐了视频通话。  
    金博洋呆呆地坐在那里，黑暗的房间里只有手机屏幕的亮光照在他的脸上。  
    他的脑袋里实际上回响着的是戈米沙那短短的五个字。  
    ——你还不够骚。  
    满脑子被这句话不断刷屏的金博洋重新躺下，拿着手机把自己这个赛季的短节目看了一遍，又把自己成年组第一个赛季的短节目调了出来。  
    他盯着手机屏幕里那个用发胶微微薅起了刘海、明目张胆地穿着剪掉了一块遮挡布的深V考斯藤上场的自己。节目结束后的慢镜头回放里，18岁的自己左手半遮着胸口，右手的指尖拂过嘴唇。  
    金博洋忽然明白了那句话是什么意思。

    熬夜肝着游戏的羽生结弦在打完最后一个BOSS之后终于空出手来看手机上多出来的那一条消息。  
    是一组图片，然而却让他几天以来再次目瞪口呆。  
    正如几天前他看到那个自己最不愿意跟金博洋提起的那个场景被重新翻了出来一样。  
    似曾相识的场景。  
    牙白。  
    羽生结弦忽然觉得心里有什么东西被点燃了。  
     
    “The Ice”冰演开幕。  
    上一位选手退场时的掌声已经渐渐平息下来，冰场重新回归一片黑暗。  
    然后，一束灯光骤然亮起。  
    一个一身红衣、踩着金刀的身影出现在灯光下，熟悉的大背头，熟悉的起势动作，熟悉的面容。  
    灯光下，金博洋的皮肤显得更加白皙，几乎有一种透明的不真实感，而他眼角的那一抹金粉色和刻意抹上了润红色唇膏的嘴唇无疑是锦上添花。  
    观众们看不清金博洋是否化了妆，他们的眼里只有那道火红色的魅人身影，在冰面上来回地舞动着。  
    比起上一个赛季，金博洋似乎又有了许多进步。  
    修长的身影在舞动中显得愈发柔软灵活，眼角一抹淡淡的金粉色衬得他眼神更加勾人心魄，就连那原本点缀着金色的V字领口也更深了几分，在衣领半遮半掩之下，若隐若现的锁骨是无声却致命的诱惑。  
    和在韩国冰演时一样，金博洋同样在这套节目里加上了一个Hydroblading的动作编排，当他将身体贴近冰面后又抬起身体的那一刻，金博洋以手掩唇，朝着观众席抛去了一个飞吻，这一动作让现场响起了此起彼伏的尖叫声。  
    在整个节目的表演过程中，金博洋鲜红色的唇角和染上了金粉色的眼角始终带着一抹若有若无的笑意，抛出去的每一个眼神都勾走了观众的心魂。随着乐曲节奏的转换，金博洋的每一个动作都踩在乐曲的重拍上，敲进观众的心里。  
    金博洋在冰上纵情起舞，将整个微微泛着寒冷的冰面都用他身上的红色和内心的火焰燃烧了起来。  
    他是燃烧冰面的弗拉门戈。  
    在吉他的扫弦中，乐曲戛然而止。  
    谢幕时，金博洋嘴角的那抹笑意仍然挂在那里。  
     
    他受到了宇野昌磨的邀请，乔装打扮之后混入了人群成为了观众席的一员，整场冰演，他都在眼睁睁地看着金博洋对着观众抛去一个又一个热辣的飞吻与风骚的媚眼，被来自世界各地的选手轮番调戏和肢体接触。  
    羽生结弦忽然能理解为什么一开始金博洋发那张图片给自己了，以及他看到那张图片时的心情。  
    而这种心情在戈米沙把那组图片发给了他之后上升到了极点。  
    那一组照片中，原本穿着灰色长袖运动T恤的金博洋就那么在冰场上脱掉了衣服，拿过一件红色的弗拉门戈考斯藤，套在了自己的身上。  
    肌肉线条流畅漂亮，展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，看上去比前半个赛季又瘦了一圈的腰身，无一不刺激着羽生结弦。  
    然而金博洋现在的表演更是火上浇油。  
    冰演结束，金博洋没有跟着大部队，而是跟上了从更衣室出来开始就一路盯着自己的羽生结弦。  
    他换了一身衣服，但是脸上的妆还没有来得及卸完，就被羽生结弦拉着手腕一路拽到了酒店。  
    羽生结弦拉着金博洋的手，刷卡进门，用脚带上门板的那一刻，羽生结弦的手臂撑在了门板上，把金博洋圈在一个逼仄狭小的空间里，四目相对。  
    “天天，告诉我，你今天到底是怎么了。”  
    羽生结弦压低嗓音，气势凌人。  
    金博洋看着羽生结弦那双狐狸丹凤眼中快要满溢出来的醋意，只是微微一笑。  
    “还记得我给你发的那张照片吗？”  
    “关于那件事，天天，你听我解释，那只是一个表演，只是一个礼节性的动作而已。”  
    尽管是澄清一个误会，羽生结弦的声音却听不出丝毫的动摇。  
    “那要是我不听你解释呢？”  
    话音刚落，金博洋还涂着口红的嘴唇就贴在了羽生结弦的脸颊上，印下一个红色的唇印，位置正是他曾经被那位女选手亲吻过的地方。  
    “你告诉我，这样做也是礼节性的吗？”  
    金博洋的声音传入他的耳中。  
    羽生结弦深深地看了他一眼，然后凑近，伸手抚上金博洋的脸颊，细腻光滑的皮肤触感让他欲罢不能。  
    看着金博洋含着狡黠的眼睛，羽生结弦扣住他的后颈狠狠地吻了上去。  
    口红粘腻的触感在唇齿间游走，羽生结弦咬了一口对方主动探过来的舌尖之后便开始攻城掠地，缠住对方疑似已经被咬出血的舌头，勾在一起缠绵。  
    分开后的嘴唇贴上了下颌线，湿热的吐息打在薄薄的耳廓上，连绵的吻又沿着修长白皙的脖颈一路向下，舔吻到锁骨。由于金博洋的嘴唇上还涂着口红，捏着他的后颈和他接吻的羽生结弦嘴唇上不免也沾到了少许红色，一路印着吻的同时也在白皙嫩滑的皮肤上留下了一道淡淡的红色痕迹。  
    “你今天的表演，很精彩。”  
    羽生结弦伏在金博洋的耳边，低低地说道。  
    金博洋闻言勾起了唇角。  
    “谢谢夸奖。”  
    就着这个暧昧的姿势，金博洋抬起头吻在羽生结弦的耳畔。  
    “来吗？”

    金博洋的双手手腕被按在头顶，然后被压在浴室冰凉的墙壁上，承受着来自羽生结弦的狂热的吻。  
    一冷一热之间，宛如天堂和炼狱的区别。  
    衣物散落一地，两具火热的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，肌肤与肌肤之间光滑温热的触感让两个人都为之一振，羽生结弦原本扣住金博洋手腕的手掌从细腻的颈后一路滑过，在细瘦柔韧的腰间游移，带着薄茧的手指仿佛带着魔力，所到之处都燃起一片炙热的火焰。  
    休赛季的到来让他们终于能够释放内心压抑已久的原始欲望，眼看新的赛季又将开启，他们抓紧这每一分每一秒的时间享受肌肤相亲带来的快感。  
    羽生结弦把吻痕像考斯藤上的碎钻一样缀满了金博洋白皙的胸口和圆润光滑的肩膀，柔软灵活的舌头舔弄着挺立起来的乳首，在火热和冰冷之间相互调换，布下深浅不一的吻痕和齿印，这都是属于羽生结弦自己最原始的本能。  
    金博洋才不是那种温顺的性格，他原本被掐出了红痕的手腕按上了对方结实的胸膛，忽地一下挺腰，把自己的下身与对方紧密贴合在一起，用他的欲望唤起兽性。  
    羽生结弦喘了一口气，手指在紧致的腰线上辗转，掐着敏感的大腿内侧，撩拨着皮肤下薄薄的血管。他把金博洋转了个身，颀长的手指沾着液体，缓缓地伸了进去。  
    背对着羽生结弦，胸口贴着墙壁，还是偏过了头和羽生结弦粘腻地接着吻，嘴唇上的口红在皮肤上晕散开来，羽生结弦用牙齿折磨着那双充满了诱惑力的唇瓣，在上面印下自己的标记，泛着一层水光。  
    羽生结弦把金博洋死死抵在墙上使得自己的手指能够进入更加私密的深处，原本专心咬啮着对方的嘴唇的金博洋忽然浑身一颤，嘴上的力道也放松了几分，揽着羽生结弦脖子的手却不甘示弱地圈得更紧。  
    羽生结弦见状便明白了自己找对了地方，于是令他转过身来岔开双腿圈住自己的腰，双手使力托着他的身体，牙齿摩挲着金博洋的喉结，伴随着对方嗓子眼深处爆发出的低吼声和喘息，两具身体终于紧密地结合在一起。  
    金博洋喘息着捧住羽生结弦的脸，伸出舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，烧红的眼睛蒸腾着欲望，柔韧的大腿盘住对方的腰身，乖顺地被抱在怀里。他抬起头，在自己先前亲吻过的脸颊上，轻轻地印下一个吻，嘴唇上的鲜艳宛如刚刚摘下来的樱桃，嘴角张开一个迷人的弧度。  
    这个吻仿佛是一个示意他继续进攻的信号，那个极具惑乱性的笑容则勾起了羽生结弦血液中的那份暴虐，欲望化作一阵飓风席卷了所有的理智。  
    羽生结弦猛地将自己拔出再深深挺进，金博洋在他狂暴而不受控制的冲撞下扬起头发出愉悦的呻吟，痛感伴随着快感一同钻入他的身体，吸走了他全部的理智。  
    他的手攀着羽生结弦的肩膀，留下青色的指印，汗水顺着鼻尖滴在他的胸口，羽生结弦就着那滴汗水舔吻着已经印满了吻痕的胸前，含吮早已被蹂躏到发红肿胀的乳首，又侧过头从颈侧到耳垂绵密地亲吻。他的吻温柔似水，身体却炽热不似人间。  
    金博洋被羽生结弦的手臂环抱着，一边和对方热烈地唇舌交缠，许久不经情事的身体极为敏感，卸下了所有体面的伪装，快感如同潮水一波一波地涌来，吞噬了他的身体。  
    羽生结弦发泄在金博洋的身体里，金博洋发泄在羽生结弦的手中。这一场酣畅淋漓的云雨之事让他们再次确认了彼此的归属和存在。  
    打开花洒，羽生结弦用手揉捏着金博洋的腰帮他舒缓酸痛感，他们拥抱在一起躺进了有些狭小的浴缸里，金博洋伏在他的身上，伸手搂住羽生结弦的脖子，靠在他的胸口，双腿交叠在一起。  
    “天天的表演真的有进步了。”  
    帮对方清理着身体，羽生结弦摸了摸他的头发。  
    “你可不知道我是下了多大决心才让本田选手和宫原选手帮我化了妆的。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“往脸上涂这些东西，真的很不舒服。不过看你这样子，说明还是有点效果的嘛。”  
    “嗯，很有效果。”  
    羽生结弦把他抱出浴室，给他披上毛巾。  
    “不过看到天天当众换考斯藤的时候，我更不舒服。”  
    金博洋一愣，转而就想起了自己在去年的全国锦标赛上那次引人鼻血的换衣场景，不过他后来想了想，觉得并没有什么难为情的，拍拍衣服也就过去了。  
    但就是这样不经意间的无形诱惑，牢牢抓住了羽生结弦的心。  
    他们拥抱着躺在了床上，羽生结弦环住金博洋的腰，低下头，在金博洋的脸颊上、那个相同的位置，轻轻地吻了一下。  
    金博洋伸手抚上那处残留着温度的地方，伸手勾住对方的脖子，在羽生结弦已经洗掉了唇印的脸上吻了一下，作为刚才那一吻的回礼。  
    额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰触着鼻尖，两个人望着彼此眼睛中自己的身影，心有灵犀地笑了。  
    “新的赛季，有什么目标吗？”  
    “当然有。”  
    羽生结弦闻言，柔柔地笑了。  
    “那，就一起加油吧。”  
     
    我想吻你千万遍，就如我爱你千万遍，想和你度过千万种人生，看过千万道风景。  
    就算我们之间隔了千山万壑，我也会努力追逐着你的脚步。

  
   


End file.
